One By One
by ChocoHyuk
Summary: One By One, membahas tentang kehidupan Han Sanghyuk, remaja yang masih berumur 16 tahun dan satu persatu masalah muncul dalam hidupnya. Hyukbin Couple, VIXX Couple. (Inspiration by Ken Ft. Hani - One By One) [Fresh From Oven] :D


Judul : One By One

Author : Chocohyuk

Main Cast : Lee Hongbin & Han Snaghyuk (VIXX)

Other Cast : OC, Ken (VIXX), Seunghee (CLC)

Genre : Family, Romance, and find it by yourself.

Length : I don't know :D

Rating : PG-13

Sinopsis : One By One, membahas tentang kehidupan Han Sanghyuk, remaja yang masih berumur 16 tahun dan satu persatu masalah muncul dalam hidupnya.

 _Sendirian_ , sebuah kata yang akrab dengan Sanghyuk. Han Sanghyuk itu namanya. Sanghyuk adalah orang yang terbiasa sendiri, mungkin ini karena saat ia kecil, orang tuanya bercerai. Penyebabnya, ayahnya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dan ketahuan oleh ibunya sehingga ibunya meminta cerai. Sanghyuk kecil dulu tak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya pisah . Setelah remaja, akhirnya ia mengetahui alasannya. Usai perceraian orang tuanya, Sanghyuk kecil ikut dengan ibunya. Saat ia kecil, ia anak yang cerdas dan kesepian karena sering ditinggal ibunya mencari uang. Tapi Sanghyuk hanya diam dan bermain dengan Sungjae, tetangga yang seumuran dengannya. Sanghyuk sering merasa sendiri, dan tak pernah dihiraukan. Meskipun begitu, ia tak ingin menyusahkan ibunya yang bekerja keras mencari uang untuknya. Sanghyuk, sebenarnya trauma dengan perceraian orang tuanya. Dia sering kali memakai topeng, di luar baik- baik saja tapi di dalamnya sakit. Hanya Sungjae yang mengerti dirinya.

Saat ini, Sanghyuk sudah berumur 16 tahun. Dia bersekolah di Hanlim High School, dan satu sekolah dengan Sungjae. Di sekolah, dia anak yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain, meskipun begitu, dia kemana-mana selalu bersama Sungjae. Kata temannya, mereka berdua itu seperti surat dan perangko, saling melengkapi. Hyuk adalah panggilan akrabnya.

"Hyuk-ah." teriak Sungjae, dan Sanghyuk langsung menoleh.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungjae

"Aku? Tempat biasanya." sahut Hyuk santai

"Kau selalu ke perpustakaan, memangnya siapa yang kau cari, Sanghyuk-ah?" Sungjae menggerutu karena temannya satu ini saat istirahat selalu ke perpustakaan entah apa yang ia cari. "Aku ikut denganmu."

"Wah, ada apa denganmu Sungjae-ah?" tanya Sanghyuk sambil melirik ke temannya ini. Yang dilirik hanya berjalan tak menghiraukan perkataan Hyuk.

Mereka berjalan ke perpustakaan dan duduk di dalamnya. Sungjae memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari alasan kenapa Sanghyuk selalu ke perpustakaan. Sanghyuk membaca buku sambil tersenyum malu- malu dan pipinya memerah. Matanya melirik ke arah seseorang. Sungjae mengikuti arah pandang Hyuk dan akhirnya ia tahu alasan Hyuk ke perpustakaan. Ternyata dia suka dengan Hongbin, sunbae mereka di sekolah.

Lee Hongbin adalah lelaki idaman setiap wanita di sekolah. Dia memiliki lesung pipi yang membuatnya imut, dan parasnya yang tampan. Dia mempunyai adik namanya Lee Jeyeon (Author numpang eksis) yang sekelas dengan Sanghyuk dan Sungjae. Hongbin sendiri masih kelas 11, 1 tahun di atas Sanghyuk.

 _"Rupanya Sanghyuk tak tahu kalo Hongbin sunbae punya adik yang sekelas dengannya." batin Sungjae._ Sungjae bertekad membuat temannya yang selalu kesepian itu untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki idamannya.

"Hei, Sanghyukie." Sungjae mencolek pundak Hyuk, dan diabaikan. Lalu, dia mencolek beberapa kali sampai Sanghyuk menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah jengkel. Matanya melirik Sungjae, seolah berkata " Kenapa kau menggangguku sedari tadi?"

Sungjae mengerti dan membalas "Kau kesini karena ada orang yang kau sukai kan?" Sanghyuk langsung terdiam membeku. Sungjae menampakkan senyum kemenangan.

"Diamlah kalau kau tahu." sahut Hyuk dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kenapa tak kau dekati saja, Hongbin sunbae?" bisik Sungjae.

"Ish, diamlah kau. Aku merasa tidak ada celah untuk mendekatinya." Sanghyuk berbicara pelan, Sungjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sungjae memikirkan satu cara yaitu, meminta bantuan pada Lee Jeyeon.

Sebenarnya Hongbin mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, Lee Jaehwan namanya. Kakaknya dan adiknya adalah orang terabsurd menurut Hongbin, segala sesuatu tentang mereka sama persis. Hongbin pernah menanyakan kenapa mereka absurd, jawabannya membuat Hongbin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Karena golongan darah kami sama, AB. Golongan darah orang langka, betul kan, Jeyeon-ah?" sahut Jaehwan lalu high five dengan Jeyeon. Hongbin sepertinya harus bersabar karena mempunyai dua saudara yang absurd.

Akhir – akhir ini dia sering ke perpustakaan, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang lelaki yang menyendiri dan diam – diam menatap dirinya. Ia tak tahu namanya, tapi kalo dilihat dari tanda kelas di lengan sebelah kanan seragamnya, dia adik kelasnya. Entahlah dia tak mau ambil pusing untuk mengetahui nama orang yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

SKIP

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, Hongbin masih di sekolah menunggu adiknya yang masih ada di kelasnya. Dia berjalan menuju kelas adiknya, Lee Jeyeon yaitu kelas 10 - C . Lalu dia berdiri di depan pintu kelas adiknya.

"Kemana Lee Jeyeon?" Tanya Hongbin ke Sanghyuk, yang kebetulan masih ada di kelas.

"Lee Jeyeon? Dia tadi diseret sama Yook Sungjae." Sanghyuk menjawab sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena Hongbin bertanya padanya.

Sementara di sisi lain….

Terlihat seorang perempuan di seret tangannya oleh anak laki – laki, yang tak lain adalah Jeyeon dan Sungjae. Sungjae menyeret Jeyeon ke atap sekolah.

"Hei, Yook Sungjae, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Jeyeon setelah tangannya dilepas oleh Sungjae.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu." kata Sungjae to the point.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Jeyeon.

Selesai berbicara empat mata dengan Sungjae, Jeyeon langsung kembali ke kelasnya, untuk mengambil tasnya, dan pulang bersama kakaknya. Hongbin sendiri menunggu adiknya dengan duduk di sebelah Sanghyuk, dan dada Sanghyuk dari tadi berdetak kencang, karena duduk di sebelah orang yang disukainya.

"Hongbin oppa!" teriak Jeyeon membuat Hongbin langsung menutup telinganya.

"Hei, Lee Jeyeon, jangan berteriak." Hongbin mulai menyumpahi adiknya itu. Jeyeon sendiri hanya tertawa, lalu mengambil tasnya di bangku belakang Sanghyuk.

"Ayo, oppa. Aku pulang dulu, Sanghyuk." Jeyeon langsung menarik tangan Hongbin, dan kakaknya melototi adiknya itu. Sanghyuk hanya tersenyum kikuk dan melambaikan tangannya. Sanghyuk sebenarnya kaget, karena baru tahu Jeyeon itu adik dari orang yang ia sukai, yaitu Hongbin.

"Jeyeon – ah, kau dari mana tadi?" tanya Hongbin.

"Aku? Dari hatimu oppa." Jeyeon menjawab sambil terkekeh, dan Hongbin hanya menghela nafas panjang menahan amarahnya pada adiknya. Mereka berdua berjalan dan diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

"Oppa, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." celetuk Jeyeon memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apa?" sahut Hongbin

"Oppa, apa kau suka Han Sanghyuk?"

"Hei, Han Sanghyuk itu siapa? Aku tak tahu dia." Hongbin menjawab sambil menepuk pelan pundak adiknya.

"Kalau orang ini?" Jeyeon langsung menunjukan foto Hyuk yang ada di ponselnya. Hongbin melihat langsung matanya melirik sana – sini untuk mengusir kegugupannya.

"I.. Itu siapa?" tanya Hongbin terbata – bata

"Ini? Han Sanghyuk namanya oppa." sahut Jeyeon sambil memainkan ponselnya.

 _"Ah, namanya Han Sanghyuk." batin Hongbin_.

Tak terasa mereka berjalan yang diselingi dengan obrolan telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Eomma, aku pulang." teriak Jeyeon sambil melepaskan sepatu lalu berlari menuju kamar Jaehwan, kakak pertamanya.

Hongbin sendiri ada di belakang adiknya, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah laku adiknya itu. Dia langsung melepas sepatu dan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Hongbin hanya memikirkan Sanghyuk, orang yang meracuni pikirannya. Di manapun Hongbin berada, bayangan Sanghyuk melirik padanya saat di perpustakaan langsung lewat di pikirannya.

Di sisi lain….

"Ken oppa!" teriak Jeyeon sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak, lalu mencari di kamar kakaknya.

"Jeyeon-ah, dongsaengku!," Ken langsung menyahut dengan aegyo sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Jeyeon langsung memeluk Ken dengan erat. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di kasur Ken.

"Aigoo, ada apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku." kata Ken dengan lembut, lalu ia mengelus rambut adiknya itu yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Oppa, Hongbin oppa menyukai seseorang." ucap Jeyeon.

"Siapa dia? Aku akan menggodainya habis – habisan." kata Ken lagi, tetapi kali ini ia menunjukkan evil smile.

"Hei Jaehwan oppa, kau jangan menggodainya, atau temanku yang beruntung itu tambah sakit hati karena digantungkan perasaannya dengan Kong oppa." Jeyeon berkata sambil menarik kepalanya, dan kini ia duduk dengan tegak.

"Jeyeon-ah, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku penasaran siapa yang beruntung ditaksir sama Kongie kita ini." ucap Ken dengan nada dan muka yang memelas. Jeyeon lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Ken.

"Ini oppa. Namanya Han Sanghyuk. Dia teman sekelasku. Tapi dari yang kulihat, Sanghyuk juga menyukai Kong oppa. Tadi saat aku pulang sama Hongbin oppa, dia terlihat gugup saat melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan dia rupanya kaget, kalau aku adiknya Hongbin oppa. " Jeyeon bercerita sambil tertawa terkekeh, mengingat wajah Sanghyuk tadi.

"Hei, dia uke yang cocok buat Kong." Ken menunjuk ke ponsel Jeyeon.

"Alasanmu oppa?" tanya Jeyeon sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ya, mungkin wajahnya cocok buat Kong? "

"Aigoo, oppa. Semoga adikmu ini berhasil menjodohkan kakaknya yang setiap hari menjomblo dengan temannya."

"Oh tentulah Jeyeon-ah. Tetapi jangan lupa minta pada mereka, kalau sudah pasti."

" Arraseo oppa. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu." Jeyeon langsung lari ke kamarnya. Ken hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Sungjae kini ada di kamar Hyuk, ia hanya tersenyum tak jelas, karena tak sabar melihat sahabatnya yang jones itu akan punya pacar, itu kalau Hongbin menyukai Sanghyuk juga, kalau tidak, gagal sudah rencana Sungjae.

Sebenarnya alasan dia menyeret Lee Jeyeon adalah

 _"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Jeyeon._

 _"Tolong bantu aku untuk menjodohkan temanku, dia menyukai kakakmu." Sungjae mengutarakan keinginannya pada Jeyeon._

 _"Siapa? Han Sanghyuk?" tanya Jeyeon lagi. Sungjae mengganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jeyeon langsung tersenyum senang, sekarang ia tak sabar untuk menjodohkan kakaknya itu dengan temannya._

"Yak, Yook Sungjae! Jangan tersenyum tak jelas, kau membuatku takut." sahut Hyuk yang tiba – tiba masuk. Sungjae langsung menoleh kearah Hyuk.

"Aish, kau membuatku kaget Sanghyuk-ah." ucap Sungjae sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget tadi.

"Aku bercanda. Ini ramyeon, makanlah." Hyuk membawa dua cup ramyeon, satu untuknya, dan satunya lagi untuk Sungjae.

"Gomawo chingu-ya." Sungjae tersenyum sambil memakan.

Setelah itu mereka bercanda ria dan ruangan itu dipenuhi tawaan.

Keesokan harinya.

Suasana di kelas sedikit ramai karena gurunya belum datang. Ada seorang anak perempuan berjalan didampingi oleh seorang guru, dan memasuki kelas Hyuk dan Sungjae.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak." ucap Taeyeon seonsaengnim.

"Pagi bu." jawab semua dengan kompak.

"Anak baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Dia perlahan masuk lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong. Namaku Han Seunghee, aku pindahan dari Mokpo. Aku mohon bantuan kalian. Sanghyuk oppa, annyeong ." ucap Seunghee sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sanghyuk.

Sementara yang dikelas hanya memperhatikan wajah Seunghee lalu wajah Sanghyuk.

"Han Sanghyuk, apa dia kembaranmu? Dia begitu mirip denganmu." bisik Sungjae.

"Aku tidak tahu. Siapa dia dan kenapa dia bisa kenal denganku itu misteri." sahut Hyuk dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah Seunghee kamu duduk dengan Sanghyuk dan Sungjae kamu dengan Jeyeon. Tidak ada bantahan." kata Taeyeon seonsaengnim.

Sesudah itu, Seunghee langsung duduk dengan Sanghyuk.

"Sanghyuk oppa." sapa Seunghee

"Kamu siapa? Han Seunghee-ssi!" kata Sanghyuk dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Aku kembaranmu, Sanghyuk oppa." Seunghee berbicara sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

TBC

Halo aku author baru yang masih baru pertama kali mempublishkan karya sendiri...

Ini Hyukbin :D , Aku buat FF ini karena main VIXX OTPku Hyukbin, dan FF mereka langka TT...

Gimana FFnya? Pertama kali buat FF VIXX Couple :D , maaf kalo kurang memuaskan :D

and last word, boleh aku minta reviewnya, please?


End file.
